


Coming out and Going out

by Rae (AGlS)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, FW2021.1, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Fleur Delacour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlS/pseuds/Rae
Summary: Trans Fleur Fleurmione Feel-good One Shot. Enjoy!Note, written for Day one of Fleurmione Week
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Coming out and Going out

Fleur stood at the entrance to the bar. This was her first time going out in Hogsmeade since, well since she became a she. Her eyes flicked between the sign above the door, billowing in the wind, and the flyer in her hand, wondering if this was really such a good idea. 

Fleur was wearing a long dark blue scarf with silver strands around her neck, and a white top that shaped itself comfortably around her waist and chest. Her skirt matched her scarf, dark blue with silver buttons, and her blond hair was tied up in a tight ponytail behind her head. She was wearing some light contouring makeup, mascara, and a lovely burgundy Lipstick, that somehow always made her feel more confident.

Just as her courage was about to leave her, she heard a call from down the street.

“Fleur!” She jumped at the sound of her name, and quickly turned to look at who had just crossed the bridge.

“Hermione! You startled me!” 

Hermione grinned as she approached. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white blouse, her hair as usual in all directions, and navy Jeans. Fleur gave Hermione a quick embrace and looked her up and down. 

“you look astonishing! I love the jacket; it really suits you.” Hermione tilted her head a bit and gave a small laugh. 

“Its yours stupid. You gave it to me, remember?”

Fleur giggled. Of course, she remembered, but she just had to tease her friend, just a little bit. And, Fleur had to admit, it looked much better on Hermione than it did on her.

“Shall we?” Hermione started for the door, but fleur hesitated. Hermione looked back at her. “what’s wrong?” she asked, before a moment of realization crossed her face. “Ohhhh. They haven’t seen you since school ended have they?”

Fleur swallowed hard and nodded. seemingly understanding, Hermione nodded. Without another word, grabbed one of fleurs hands, and arm in arm, with a reassuring smile and a little bravery, crossed into the pub.

The bar was already full and quite loud, and nobody heeded them any attention when they entered. The pair swiftly found an empty table in the far corner and started to make themselves comfortable. Hermione scanned the room and found a few familiar faces. There was Lavender, flirting at the bar, Tori, dancing with a girl, and Luna and Ginny catching up at another table. As she turned back, she saw that Fleur was gripping the flyer even tighter, reading it over and over again. Hermione leaned over and took her hands in hers. “hey, its fine, this is gonna be a fun night”. She smiled at fleur, trying to put the blonde at ease. Fleur responded with an insecure smile, but Hermione’s words could hardly help.

“I’m just scared that they… that they wont like what they see” Fleur quietly said, staring at the tabletop.

“Don’t say that, you look incredible, besides, I doubt that they even recognize …” 

“Do you want something to drink?” a voice suddenly said, interrupting their quiet tete a tete.

“sure, could you get me a, a glass of Kiba please?” fleur said “and a jack and coke for me” Hermione added. The waitress nodded and headed over to the bar. 

“look.” Hermione continued, switching her approach to her more usual book-smart logical angle “you may be on the tall end, but I have met plenty of taller women. Remember, Your headmistress? You have a wonderfully angular face, long, thin legs, and have the mannerisms of a proper lady. And your voice is angelic and a joy to listen to. In short, you look incredible. You may not know it, but I definitely do. Besides,” She leaned in closer and whispered with a grin, “and I’m pretty sure that Tori was wondering who that hot new girl is that Hermione brought” 

Fleur blushed and tried to sneak a glance over to where Tori was dancing. Obviously, she wasn’t very subtle, as the young woman caught her gaze and smiled back at her. Fleur giggled and looked away nervously, her jitters over going out tonight somewhat put at ease. 

Hermione leaned back in her chair. “it hardly matters what THEY think, this is about you. How you feel. And how is it that you feel?”

Fleur straightened her back a little, and with a confidence that she didn’t know she had, she replied “Its not about how I feel. I don’t feel like a woman I AM a woman.” Hermione raised her hands a little, realizing her mistake.

“you’re right, you’re right, I know. And why did we go out tonight?” 

“One Kiba” said the waitress, reaching across the table to place the red and white swirl in front of Fleur “and one Jack and coke. You need anything else? Snacks? Peanuts?”  
Hermione smiled, shook her head, and the young woman disappeared once more into the crowd. An awkward silence floated across the table, as the pair each took a sip of their respective drinks. 

“oh, how is …” fleur began, realizing too late that she had forgotten the name of Hermione’s latest Girlfriend.

“Elena? She’s probably good. We broke up last week.” Hermione said nonchalantly, with a somewhat empty expression in her eyes. 

“oh, that was fast. I mean...” Hermione fixated fleur with an intense gaze, “I meant to say, I’m sorry to hear that.” She quickly adjusted her statement and took another sip of her Kiba to stop herself from making more mistakes. 

“I heard what you said” Hermione grinned “and you’re right. I don’t think I was too emotionally invested in her, nor she in me.” After a brief pause, Hermione continued “I don’t know. Maybe I just haven’t met the right girl yet.”

“Oh come on Hermione, you’re not even trying to find the right girl” Fleur responded, grinning over the edge of her glass. “you’re always on the prowl in bars and clubs, hardly get to know the girls you hook up with, basically never giving yourself a chance to form an emotional bond. It’s kinda your own fault really. You’re a… what do the muggles call it… a serial monogamist.”  
Hermione feigned surprise and shock at the description of her dating life, but clearly self-aware enough to have realized this herself long ago. She leaned forward, about to whisper something in fleurs ear when fleur suddenly looked up:

“Hey…” said a young woman standing at their table. “I’m Tori.” 

“Hello Tori, nice to meet you.” Hermione responded, looking the lady up and down. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white tee, light blue jeans, had wavy light brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. “Oh I love your jacket! Its really nice!” Hermione began to chat with the woman.

Fleur sighed and took a sip of her drink. Of course. This was just like Hermione, always so confident with the ladies, so good at flirting. She tuned back into the conversation when she heard Hermione say

“Sooo, would you like to dance?”

“actually, I was wondering if your friend would like to…” fleur looked up in surprise and grinned at the new girl. Unsure, she looked over at Hermione, who smiled at her encouragingly.  
“Oh I’d love too” she answered the incomplete question, carefully getting up. “watch my drink and things?” she asked, and Hermione nodded.  
The two women headed over to the open space in front of the bar.

“My name’s Fleur by the way, I’m sorry I didn’t catch yours…” fleur ask shyly

She grinned “its Tori. Tori Ollivander. come on, I picked the next song”, she said, grabbed fleurs arm and moved her to the center of the dance floor. After a moment of silence, the music came on, and the two women began moving to the rhythm of the beat. Slowly but steadily, Fleur began to lose her insecurity and started to move with confidence and energy. Tori smiled at her, clearly enchanted by the taller lady. As the song continued, the two moved closer and closer to each other, until they were almost touching. At the final chorus, Tori placed her hands on fleurs hips, and they continued to dance together in synchronicity.

Hermione could see from her perch in the corner that Fleur was coming out of her shell on the dance floor. She nursed her Jack and coke, smiling to herself. She watched as Fleur moved her hips in sync with the music, swaying rhythmically in the hazy bar light. Her every move was a delicate display of grace and femininity, each more enticing than the last. It couldn’t have gone better. Not only had fleur actually had the confidence to say yes to the dance, but she clearly was enjoying herself. Well, maybe she shouldn’t have flirted with Tori so much, but still…

“Heyyy what’s up” Ginny exclaimed. She had walked up to her table: “who is your hot date? And why is she dancing with Tori?” 

Hermione smiled knowingly “oh that’s fleur, and she’s not my date. But ill let her know that you think she’s hot though.”

Ginny whistled “oh I thought you were here for you to… ya know”.

Hermione shook her head “no, she’s an old friend. We’ve known each other since school” it slipped out before she realized it. 

Ginny’s eyes flashed “we went to school with her? I don’t remember her at all. Was she in your year?”

Hermione began to backpedal, “no, uhm, I met her during my fourth year, at the tournament remember? She was from Beaubatons.” Satisfied with her rather vague response, she hoped to not have accidentally outed her friend.

But Ginny kept on digging “I don’t remember you hanging with any girls that weren’t me in fourth year.” Realization suddenly crossed her face “wait, is that ….”

Hermione nodded “yup. She’s a woman. And a lovely one.”

Ginny could not stop staring at the Young woman dancing her heart out on the dancefloor. “I … she looks incredible.”

“I know.” Hermione responded, taking another drink. 

“and here I was thinking she was just your next stop in a long list. My bad.” As usual, Ginny didn’t pull any punches. 

Hermione glanced over at ginny “no. she’s different. She helped me when I was hurt. The least I can do is take her out to a gay bar. Besides…” she took another sip of her coke “she’s my best friend wouldn’t trade that for the world.” 

Ginny nodded, understanding. “anywho, tell me about ….”.

Fleur danced and danced, each song more exciting than the last. Tori giggled and held her close, and fleur returned the embrace and the two twirled around each other like the world depended on it. Suddenly, Fleur remembered, she was here with Hermione, and she had just let her sit alone for at least half an hour! As the song drew to a close, she released herself from the embrace with tori.  
“thank you for the lovely dances Tori Ollivander. But my I’m here with my friend and I have been neglecting her.” Tori nodded understandingly. “would you like to join us?” fleur asked, cheeks flushed red from the dancing. 

“no thank you, my friends are also waiting” she grinned and pointed at lavender, who smiled and waved at the pair “but could I get your number?” Fleur smiled and started to tell the girl.

“Look who’s back” Hermione teased Fleur. “did you just give her your number???” Fleur blushed, and nodded excitedly. Hermione slapped her shoulder “you bad girl!! First time out and already got a number. Hot damn. By the way, this is ginny.” She motioned at the redhead sitting next to her.

“it’s a pleasure to see you again fleur.” Ginny said pleasantly, giving fleur a warm hug. 

They sat back down. “Hermione told me that this was your first time in a lesbian bar. I wouldn’t have known with your dance moves. You move so gracefully.” Ginny said. Fleurs face turned even more red, but she gladly accepted the complement.

The trio began to chat and began discussing the jobs they had gotten afterwards. Eventually, they subject switched to reminiscing about school and their time there. Fleur swallowed hard, once more insecure, her previous confidence disappearing faster than morning dew. What did Ginny know? What was she thinking? All of a sudden, she felt very small, and out of place.

“hey, you good?” Hermione’s voice sounded very distant. “Fleur?” someone grabbed her hand, then the other one. She looked up into the friendly and fond smiles of the two girls, each holding one hand. 

“oh, I’m sorry, I was just… lost in thought.” She leaned over to Hermione and whispered “would you mind terribly if I head home now? I’m, I’m a bit tired and… you don’t have to go if you want to keep catching up with Ginny…” 

“nonsense. Ill walk you home.” Hermione responded, already getting up. “It was wonderful to catch up Ginny, I hope we can do it again soon, but my date” she said, exaggerating the ‘date’ part, “would like to head home. 

“Oh of course! It was lovely to catch up and get to know you a little better!” she said to Hermione and Fleur respectively. She also got up and gave the two women each a firm and loving hug. “Besides” she added “my date is wondering what’s taking me so long” she nodded towards Luna, who was clearly preoccupied with herself.

“I hope to see you again” fleur said, as she headed for the door “goodbye!” and she waved. Ginny waved back, turned and headed back to the bar.

It was a little chilly outside, and the two women walked arm in arm, holding each other close to stay warm. They walked in silence until they turned the corner on the road.

“Tori seemed nice.” Hermione began carefully.

Fleur grinned. “yeah, she really does. It felt nice to dance like that.”

“I could tell” Hermione grinned up at the taller woman, taking in the shape of her etched jawline and neck and shoulders. “do you think you’ll call her?” she prodded further.

“I’m not sure. I think she might have a crush on me, but I don’t know.” Fleur said, finally noticing Hermione’s gaze, and looking back into her hazel eyes. “what?” she laughed.

The pair began to cross the small bridge separating the edge of Hogsmeade from the rest of the world. There was a slight breeze that lifted at their jackets and at Fleurs hair.

“I was just thinking.” Hermione teased.

“Oh come on! What?” Fleur repeated with a smile.

“Looks like its about to rain” Hermione innocently interjected, wrapping her jacket tightly around herself. 

“don’t you dare! What?” fleur kept pushing

“I used to also have a crush on you” Hermione admitted.

Fleurs mouth opened in surprise “seriously? Oh my god I didn’t know! When??”

“Back in fourth year…” Hermione responded shyly, her usual confidence when talking to girls nowhere to be found. Fleur giggled. “don’t laugh! I didn’t know I was a lesbian yet! And I mean…” she gestured at fleur, “apparently I still was.”

Stopped on the middle of the stone bridge, Hair blowing in her face as the wind began to pick up. “No, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just, I had a crush on you when I took care of you… that’s why I gave you my jacket, so you have something to remember me by…” in the middle of her sentence she realized what they had just said.

Suddenly, the world felt small. Fleur reached out her hand and held Hermione’s cheek. Hermione responded by reaching up and placing both of her hands around Fleurs neck, pulling her closer. The wind began blowing leaves in a circle around them, the auburn tone reflecting the fickle moonlight. The two women inched closer to each other, and the rain began to fall.


End file.
